RyukL invisible touch
by bonkersbimbo
Summary: My first real try at a lemon. request from a friend. hope you like. it's a weird pairing. Please review


Ryuk/L Invisible touches

A request from Master cheesu. hope you like.

Ryuk couldn't remember exactly how long he he had been in love with the candy addict. He just knew that he was. he loved everything about him, thats when he had decided he had t get away. He'd watched jealous in the realm and knew he had to get away. This was long before he met Light. That was the only reason he had dropped his death note. A distraction. He had cursed himself when Light had drawn L's attention. He knew what L was like and suspected that he wouldn't stop no matter what happened. he was right. When Light was put under L's 24hr survellience Ryuk decided. He had been good long enough. He wanted L and no matter what he would have him.

He started off small. feather like touches on first his hair. The softly on his face, moving down to his back and thighs. He loved to see him jump under his fingers. he loved seeing the confusion on the young detectives face as he tried to figure out what was happening. Yes his new toy would be fun to play with. After a few days L stopped responding to his touches much to Ryuks disappointment. he saw him passing the touhes off as no more than a gust of wind. He knew he had to up his game and he new exactly what to do.

Later that night.

it was perfect as usual L was the only one awake. All the other fools had went to bed long ago. Now was the time. He licked his lips as he approached L. If this went well maybe he would let L see him. He appeared behind L and let his breath be felt on L's neck. He laughed as L turned around and smiled at the confusion on his face. He licked the shell of L's ears taking great delight in making the young man squirm. he slowly ran his tongue down L's neck pausing when he heard him gasp. He smirked. So that area was sensitive. He decided to tease his new pet. He licked the new found sensitive area placing kissed and lightly biting taking great delight in the noises L let slip out his mouth. Ryuk kneeled in front of the young man. He kissed the man full force on the mouth slipping his tongue into L's. he loved how sweet hte man tasted. He pulled L off his chair and on to the floor. Now was the time for fun. He undid his belt. taking L's hands and pinned them above his head. using his belt he tied L's hands together. Taking a look at the sight in front of him Ryuk noted that his pet loved this. He straddled L's lap and slowly kissed down his neck. with one moved he ripped L's top off. tearing it to shread. He slowly kissed down his chest. He licked one of L's nipples slowly taking it in his mouth rolling his tongue around it as the young man gasped. He brought his hand up to play with the other one. after a few minutes he started to kiss down L's body taking in the strangled moans and gasps. He took off the young boys jeans and laughed. He throught his underwear you could see how bad he wanted it. Ryuk kissed L as his hadn started to slowly play with him through his boxers. Capturing the moans in his mouth. He sat up and looked at L. The sight was nose-bleed worthy. a restained very flushed L panting and moaning. he could get used to this sight. Suddenly a voice broke his though. L was speaking.

" I don't care.... what you are... just please... do it.. make me feel good. please"

Ryuk was shocked. The mighty L was begging him. welll who was he to be so rude Stripping down to his own boxers Ryuk removed L's boxers. He slowly took L's erection into his hand and started to slowly pump it loving the moans he received. He leaned down and licked L's hard on slowly taking the head into is mouth. He lightly sucked on it removing his hand as he took in more. within minutes he was deep throating L relishing in the moans and whimpers the young man made. His voice was heavenly.

"ah., i'm... *pants moans* i'm gonna..."

With that l came hard into Ryuks mouth. Ryuk swolled it all greedily before moving up and kissing L letting him taste himself. He took off his own boxers and look around for something to use as lubricant. he picked up L's Chocolate sauce and coated three fingers in it. He moved his hand down and let a finger circle L's enterance. Slowly he pushed it in moaning at the warmth. He started to move his fingers around pushing in and out. He added another finger. Rubbing L's stomach as he winced in pain. soon he began streaching L and added another finger. streching him searching for the bundle of nerves that would make it worthwhile. He moved his fingers deeper and smiled as he hit a bundle of nerves that made L moan and arch his back. He removed his fingers. he slicked his member up with the chocolate sauce as he slowly pushed himself in distracting L with a kiss. he moaned as he eneter fully. the warmth around his member was unbelieveable. When he thought L was used to him he started to slowly rock his hips pulling out and slamming back into him after a few thrusts Ryuk sped up. the moans of the young man was like a drug to him he would do anything to hear them again.

"mmm faster... harder..please"

Ryuk smiled as he kissed the young man again wrapping the young mans legs around him he slammed inot him harder and faster hitting his prostate with every thrust. he couldn't last much longer. He reached in between them and started pumping L's member in time with his thrusts. within minutes the young man came hard for the second time that night emptty over both their stomachs and chests. The feel of L's orgasm was to much for Ryuk as he came right there.L milking him dry. He rode out both there orgasms and kissed L once more before removing himself and lying at his side.

Ryuk looked over at L. For once the candy addict was actually asleep. Ryuk cleaned them up. He picked L up andplaced him in his bed. Gently he kissed L as he decided he would definatly be doing that again.


End file.
